Requesting Help
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: An upsurge in Seattle leads Rube to put a request for help into the higher ups. Of course, George is the one they send... Rated for language.
**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Rated for language as usual. It wouldn't be Dead Like Me if nobody dropped the F-Bomb.**

* * *

 **Requesting Help**

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? Again?" Rube growled, eyeing the young girl in front of him. Mason sat beside her, holding his head in his hands. Roxy sat beside Rube, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

The girl shrugged belligerently. "I didn't get there on time. I did ask for a ride, Boss, if you remember."

"So because you walk slower than a fucking tortoise, another person had to suffer through a horrible death? And you're not even fucking sorry, are you?" Rube replied angrily. "You need to buck the fuck up, lady, or you'll find yourself in a whole world of pain."

"I'm scared," she replied blankly. "Really I am."

Rube closed his eyes and leaned back in the booth. He was getting too fucking old for this bullshit.

"Even Georgie was never this bad," Mason whispered across the table to Roxy, causing Rube's heart to clench painfully. Roxy 'hmm'd' in agreement.

"Oh, Saint George, here we go," Alex, the girl currently causing murderous thoughts to arrange themselves into perfectly good plans in Rube's head, muttered.

Rube opened his eyes to glare at her. He saw Mason wince and look away, and Roxy cleared her throat laying a warning hand on Rube's arm.

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" Rube said in a dangerously calm voice. "You can fuck with me all you want. You can behave like a child had their favourite toy taken away. You can even fuck with the natural order of our job. If I ever hear you even speak Georgia's name again, I will end you. Are we clear, Alex?"

Rube watched as Alex shuffled in her seat uncomfortable before she nodded her head at him.

"Now fuck off. Be here on time in the morning."

Mason stood up to allow Alex from the booth, and sat back down, sliding along so he was sitting in the corner. Rube watched as Alex walked from the diner, shaking her black hair out as she went. He knew she hated her new lot in life, and a part of him felt some semblance of sympathy for her, but she'd been a reaper for nearly three months now, and managed to make about seven reaps on time.

She was lazy, arrogant, and downright fucking disrespectful.

Rube supposed that Daisy would be pleased that he was actually wishing she'd never got her lights and left them in such a mess. It would feed her ego like nothing else.

"What's she done this time?" Meghan asked as she sat down beside Mason.

Meghan was a forty one year old reaper from Chicago. She'd been with the team for seven and a half years, switching placements with George. She'd slotted right in, and Rube rarely had any issue with her. She was friendly, kept to herself, had a steady job in a shop with a boss that seemed to understand her need to leave at random times.

The only problem Rube had with Meghan was that she wasn't George.

"She was late for her reap again," Mason told her, rolling his eyes. "And then she decided to, ah, disrespect our Georgie-Girl."

Meghan pulled a face. "I bet that wasn't pretty. You alright, there, Boss?"

"I'm fine, Meghan," Rube said quietly. "Just tired. Between Alex and the upsurge in death these last months, none of us have had a break."

"Can't you put a request in for help?" Roxy asked. "Ask for an experienced reaper to come and give us a hand either until the upsurge calms the fuck down or until Alex gets her shit together."

Rube nodded. "It's looking like we're going to have to. We can't all keep pulling double duty."

"Whoever we get can take a turn at babysitting too," Mason muttered. "I still don't see why I have to do it."

"You have to do it because Roxy and Meghan both have jobs, and I'm the boss. Process of elimination," Rube replied, managing a half smirk on his lips.

"Fucking fuck," Mason muttered. Meghan chuckled.

"I'll take her on her reap tomorrow, love, okay?" she offered.

Mason grinned. "I could kiss you."

"If you do I'll rescind the offer," she warned, and Roxy laughed.

"Alright, no kisses, but seriously, thank you," Mason replied, and they could all hear the real gratitude in his voice. "Her whining is driving me insane."

"I'll go and write the request for help," Rube said, and Roxy moved to allow him out. "I'll see you all in the morning."

Rube left the diner, climbing tiredly into his truck. He hoped he would make it in time to put the request in tonight. These things always took a few days at least, and they needed help as soon as possible.

He made it home and quickly wrote the request, sticking it to his door.

Knowing he couldn't go to bed until the list was delivered, he took a shower and changed into his usual nightwear, sweat pants and a t shirt. Sitting down at his desk, he picked up the picture that had been sitting there for eight years.

His Georgia. She looked stunning in the picture. Her eyes alight with mischief, a large smile on her face, her skin was glowing prettily. It reminded him of happier times, before he'd well and truly fucked it all up.

Hearing the tell tale ding from the elevator, he put the picture back down and moved to the door. When the usual envelope slid through the door a couple of minutes later, he opened it to find a reply already in there.

He sighed in relief. Help would arrive in two days. With that taken care of, he quickly copied the following day's reaps into his book and got into bed.

Two days couldn't pass fast enough.

 **xxxx**

Rube was sitting in his usual corner, and for a change, everyone had arrived on time. He had a suspicion it was to see if any of them knew the reaper who was due at any time. Alex was, of course, complaining, but Rube had so far that morning managed to tune her out.

"If you're hungry, get a fucking job," He heard Roxy say, and he sighed.

Another thing he disliked about Alex. She refused to help herself. She seemed to think it was up to the rest of them to feed her and house her.

"I remember you saying the same thing to me a few years ago, Rox," said a voice from the end of the table. Rube's neck protested as he spun his head to look at the newcomer.

"George," he whispered.

She glanced at him for a second, before Roxy was up out of her seat, hugging George tightly. Mason was next, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"It's good to see you guys too," she said when he'd let her go. Turning her head, she smiled.

"It's Meghan, right?" she asked, holding her hand out. "I've heard a lot about you."

Meghan returned the smile and shook her hand happily. "Likewise. It's nice to meet you, Georgia."

She looked at him then. "Rube," she said coldly, nodding her head.

Rube couldn't even speak. He'd thought he'd never see her again for his idiocy. Even though reapers, as a rule, didn't change, she looked more beautiful to him than ever before. She was wearing her trademark leather jacket, and she had sunglasses perched on the top of her head, holding her hair from her face.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Kiffany said as she came over, greeting George was a gentle embrace. "We've missed you around here, sweetie."

"I've missed you too, Kiff."

"Coffee?"

"Always," George replied with a chuckle. "And… A blueberry muffin?"

"Coming right up, sweetie," Kiffany said, a beaming smile lighting up her face as she turned to get George's order.

George turned her eyes on Alex and raised her eyebrow. "You must be Daisy's replacement?" she asked.

Alex smirked. "And you must be Saint George."

Rube turned to glare at her, but George just laughed. "Just George is fine. I don't use my title that often."

Alex sneered and turned her head away. Roxy and Mason retook their seats, and George pulled a chair up to the end of the table.

"There's room here," Roxy offered, shifting up the booth.

"I'm good here, thanks Rox," George replied with a sigh. "So, I hear there's been an upsurge?"

Mason nodded tiredly. "At least two of us have more than one post it on a daily basis. It sucks," he said.

George shook her head. "That does suck. I guess you've been landed with babysitting duty too?" she asked and he nodded.

She patted his hand. "Sucks to be you. You should get a job."

Roxy and Meghan laughed.

"What do I have to do to get some sympathy around here?" Mason whined.

George snorted. "I don't do sympathy."

"So I guess there's no way I can convince you to take over babysitting duty then?" Mason asked, looking at her hopefully.

George looked at Mason, then Alex, then back to Mason. "Not a chance in hell."

Mason groaned, then smiled. "I'm still glad you're here. I've missed you, Georgie."

"I've missed you too," she said, and Rube hated the downcast look on her face, no matter how quickly she managed to cover it up. He'd put that look there.

"Here you go, sweetie," Kiffany said as she put George's coffee and muffin on the table. "On the house. It really is good to have you back here."

"You don't have to do that," George said, looking up at Kiffany.

"It's done. Call me if ya'll need anything else."

"So, where are you staying?" Roxy asked George. "Because you can have my sofa for as long as you need it."

"Daisy's room is still free," Mason pitched in.

"Thanks guys, but I'm good. Staying in the holiday apartments down the road."

"How long are you here for?" Mason asked, and in that moment, Rube could have kissed him for asking the question he dearly wanted an answer to.

"As long as you need me, I guess," George replied with a shrug.

"What if we don't stop needing you?" Mason asked slyly.

George shrugged. "Then I'll be here."

Roxy smiled. "Got my vote."

Rube inwardly agreed. That had his vote too.

He pulled his book towards him, opening it to the right page, and started slapping post it's on the table in front of people. He gave George one, then moved to start the circle again when she stopped him.

"Let me take the excess for a few days, give yourselves a break."

Rube shook his head. "That'd be giving you four post it's."

"And I'm here to help," she argued, her eyes flashing at him. "Seriously," she continued. "I'll take them."

He sighed, and handed the three remaining post it's to her.

"Do you like this job?" Alex asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"Not especially, but I don't dislike it either. It is what it is," George replied, not even bothering to look at Alex. She drained her coffee and stood up.

Patting Mason on the shoulder, she said, "Have fun babysitting."

Mason swatted at her and she jumped out of the way, laughing at him. Then she put some money on the table.

"Kiffany said it was on the house," Mason said, pushing the money back towards her.

"Right, and for that, Kiffany gets a big tip. See you later," George said, and with a wave of her hand, she was moving towards the door. Rube watched her climb into a black BMW soft top. Her mustang must have died at some point since he'd last seen her.

"It's like she never left," Mason said with a smile as he watched her pull away. "I'm really glad she's home."

"She's not staying though, is she," Roxy muttered.

Rube just stared out of the window. He'd see about that.

 **xxxx**

Four days. Four fucking days she'd been back and she'd yet to say more than she'd said that first day to him. Jesus. She wouldn't even fucking look at him for more than a second.

Rube was slowly going mad.

He'd tried to get Georgia on her own, she was having none of it. She hated him. It was his own fault, obviously, but she wouldn't even give him the chance to try and set things right.

He slumped in the booth, waiting for the others to arrive. Kiffany fetched him a coffee, but something about him must have told her that he really wasn't in the mood for talking because she left without a word.

He lost himself so deep in thought that it was her voice that startled him back to himself. She was sitting on the other side of the booth, legs up, a cup of coffee held in her hands.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked sheepishly.

"I just said Morning," she replied, giving him an 'are you daft', look.

"You're here early," he said, checking his watch. It was just after seven.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

He sighed. "George, I -"

"Don't," she replied. "Just, don't. I'm here to work, and that's all. If you can't keep it professional, I have no problem sitting some place else."

"I'm sorry," he said, and though they both knew he meant he was sorry for something entirely different, she nodded.

"You need to do something about Alex," She advised after a minute. "I know I was a pain in the arse, but Jesus, she's a fucking nightmare."

"I know," he nodded tiredly. "But I'm out of fucking ideas. At least you learnt from your mistakes."

"Maybe you should give her to someone else. She might do better with another department. Or you could always palm her off on the plague division. That way, the bitch'll never meet her quota."

"You don't like her, huh?"

"I don't like her attitude. She's disrespectful. Someone needs to teach her some fucking manners."

"I was hoping you'd take her with you today, give Mason a break."

George smiled. "I'll take her. I'll scare the fucking life out of her."

"Just don't kill her, alright?" he asked, and she laughed. It was like music to his ears.

"She's already dead. She'll heal, eventually."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, you can't make her any worse. Do with her what you will."

Mason slid into the booth beside George. She lifted her legs up so he could sit beside her, then rested them on his legs.

"Morning," Mason said, letting his head fall to the table.

"What's up with you," George asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Alex. She's not staying with me tonight. Her taste in music," he shuddered. "Is not good. Especially not at three am."

"You got a day off today," George told him. He sat up and looked at her.

"You're taking her with you?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I am."

Mason laughed. "Are you gonna scare her?"

"I'm gonna scar the bitch for life. Or undeath. Whatever the fuck."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Mason asked her.

"Yesterday," she said with a small nod. "But it doesn't hurt my ego to hear it again."

"What doesn't hurt your ego?" Roxy asked, sitting down next to Rube. Meghan arrived just behind her and took a seat beside Mason.

"Mason telling me he loves me," George said, smiling at Roxy.

"Why do you love her today?" Roxy asked.

"Cause she's letting me have a day off," Mason said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, is that why you needed to borrow…" Roxy trailed when George nodded. Roxy smirked.

Rube raised his eyebrow. "Borrowed what?"

"Never you mind. Just remember, you're not my boss right now, so you don't need to know what happens today, alright?" George said, looking at him. She had a twinkle in her eyes that he couldn't help but smile at.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, and I need her alternate identity papers," George added.

"You've got a plan," Rube said, looking at her. It wasn't a question. "You were going to offer to take over babysitting today, weren't you?"

She nodded, a sly little smile on her face.

Kiffany chose that moment to come over and take their orders. George ordered waffles, then with a glance at Rube, a side of extra, extra crispy bacon. He smiled at her, and she returned it, albeit briefly.

Alex arrived at just past nine, when the others had finished eating and were sat chatting softly. She slumped into the seat beside Roxy.

George raised her eyebrow at her. "What, no apology for keeping everyone waiting?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Saint George, please forgive me," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, I'm going to have fun today," George said with a wicked smile. "You're with me today, Alex, and you're going to find out exactly why I'm not a Saint, by any means of the imagination. Reaps, Rube?"

She held her hand out to him, never taking her eyes off Alex, who had the good sense to swallow nervously.

Rube handed George her own post it and Alex's identity papers, and then slapped one down in front of Alex.

"Have fun, Peanut," he said, as he handed the others their own reaps.

George froze at the endearment for a minute, before she exhaled and stood up.

"See you all later," she said, smiling, and Mason and Meghan let her out of the booth. "Come on kid, we're going for a ride."

Rube watched as George led Alex out to her car, and then pulled from the parking lot. He turned to Roxy. "What does she have planned?" he asked.

"Probably best you don't know," Roxy replied, smirking. "Let's just say that if this doesn't set her straight, nothing will. George plans to be back here at about eight o clock. I'd be here, if I were you. Get a good seat."

Rube groaned and leant back in the booth. Nothing that Roxy could say he shouldn't know about could be good. Hopefully, he wouldn't be bailing 'Milly' out of jail this evening.

 **xxxx**

Rube, Mason and Roxy were all sitting in Der Waffle Haus when George returned that night. Meghan was at work, though they all knew she would be on the phone to Roxy that evening to find out what happened.

Alex followed George into the diner at ten past eight, and Rube was relieved to note that she seemed to be in one piece. Her demeanor, however, was completely different to that that she had left with.

Roxy stood to allow George to sit next to Rube. It was a habit from years ago, but George didn't say anything. She slid into the booth as Alex sat down next to Mason.

"Well?" Rube asked.

"She did her reap, on time," George replied, the glint in her eye telling Rube that much more had happened than just a reap. "And she has something to say."

Alex glanced at George then steeled herself and looked at Rube.

"I apologise for being disrespectful to you. George has made it clear to me that you're only looking out for me, and there's a reason we do what we do. I'm not going to promise I won't fuck up again, but I am going to try my hardest not too."

Rube nodded. "We all fuck up from time to time, Alex, I never expected you to be perfect. We will, however, draw a line in the sand and see how you go from now on."

She smiled tentatively at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and looked at George. "What did you need her papers for?"

"I got her on the books at Happy Time. It was nice to see Delores again."

"You've got her a job?" Roxy asked, raising her eyebrow. George nodded.

"Dolores has her set up to start working at a temp agency downtown. She'll be fine there," George replied.

"Good job, George," Rube said quietly. She turned and smiled at him.

"You're welcome," she replied. Taking two menus, she handed one to Alex. "Order what you want, I'll get it."

Alex smiled at her. "Thanks George."

George nodded and glanced over her own menu. Then she looked at Rube. "Pecan pie, two forks?" she offered.

"Sure thing, Peanut," he replied with a small smile. "And maybe a chat, after?"

"I, ah. I guess we need it, don't we?" she replied, a wry smile on her face.

"We really do," he replied, and she nodded as Kiffany moved to the table. She ordered the pie, but he suddenly found he wasn't hungry. The thought that he could maybe put things right between them was wonderful, but he was terrified he was going to fuck it all right back up again.

The pie came quickly, and if George noticed he was eating less than he would normally, she didn't say anything. When the others started to leave, she raised her eyebrow at him.

"My place or yours?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Do you mind coming to mine?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"That's fine," she replied. "Have you got your truck, I didn't see it when I pulled up?"

"I walked," he replied.

"So we'll take my car," she said, standing up and stretching. They said bye to the others, and left the diner. Neither of them said anything on the drive over. George seemed to be concentrating on driving, and Rube was trying not to work himself into a panic.

As George pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building, she looked at him. "You really need to calm down. I can hear the cogs turning from here."

He smiled a half smile at her, and got out of the car. She locked it up and followed him into the building. The elevator was waiting for them, and they were quickly outside his front door.

As he unlocked the door, a thought occurred to him. "What changed?" He asked.

She frowned in confusion.

"You've been different today. Before, you wouldn't even look at me for longer than a second," he elaborated, waving his hand for her to proceed him through the door. He closed the door behind him and shook his coat off, hanging it up.

He noticed that George hadn't taken her own jacket off, but he didn't push.

"I had a chat with Meghan and Roxy last night. It helped," she said after a minute. He wanted to ask what it had helped with, but really, it was none of his business. He'd lost the right to curiosity where George was concerned.

"Drink?" He offered.

"You got coffee?" She asked, and he nodded. He busied himself making coffee for her and a cup of tea for himself. His hands were shaking just a little bit. He could feel her eyes on his back, but she didn't speak. She seemed to know he needed a minute.

He handed her the cup a few minutes later, and she wrapped both hands through it, settling herself comfortably in the armchair. He sat in the chair beside her. He still didn't know what to say.

"Why did you send me away?" She asked after a minute, and he took small comfort that her voice wasn't quite steady.

He looked at her then, to see she was watching him with a sad expression.

"I thought I was doing you a favour. I'm sure you remember how tense mornings were after," he took a breath to settle himself. "After what I did."

"I was angry with you, I had every right to be," she replied. "That didn't mean that I didn't still... I was coming to terms with the death of my mother Rube. You couldn't have given me time to calm down? I would have, you know. I'd have settled down and we could have moved on."

He nodded. "You had every right in the world to hate me," he admitted tiredly.

"I didn't hate you," she said after a few seconds lapsed. "Even when I was so angry I could have hit you, I never hated you."

"I'm sorry, George, I really am. For all of it."

She sighed. "I can see that," she admitted. "When I came back, I was nervous about seeing you, you know. I didn't know if I was going to be able to stay calm. So many scenarios run through my head on the drive to Der Waffle Haus. In one, I walked in and punched you. In another, I walked in and kissed you."

He cracked a smile at that. "I know which I'd have preferred."

She put her coffee on the table and reached for his hand. He clasped his fingers around hers.

"It's been over seven years, and you can still make my heart race just by being in the same room," she said quietly.

He squeezed her hand. "Likewise," he croaked out.

"I got the notice this morning," she told him. "I have to go back to Chicago in a week. The upsurge will be settling down."

The words took a moment to process in Rube's brain. His heart seemed to constrict, and suddenly, he was gasping for breath because his lungs had ceased to function correctly. She knelt in front of him, and he could see the worried look on her face.

"Rube, breathe," she told him firmly. "Come on, Rube, breathe properly. Calm down."

He took a few gulps of air, and the tightness in his chest seemed to loosen a little. When he's got himself back under better control, he looked at her.

"You're leaving again," he whispered. He tugged on her hand, and pulled her up. She let him, and when he wrapped her in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I have a job to do," she told him gently. "I've left them short a team member to come here."

He didn't reply, just held her tighter to his chest. She stroked his arm while he cried into her hair. When the tears stopped falling, he finally felt calmer. She leant away from him and wiped at the streaks on his face.

"Better?" She asked, softly.

"I don't want to lose you again," he replied quietly.

She smiled slightly. "It is what it is, I guess. If it makes you feel any better, I'd stay if I could."

He shook his head. "That makes me feel worse, because this is my fault."

She couldn't argue with that. It was the truth and they both knew it.

"I should go," she said pulling away from him. "I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

He stood up and walked her to the door. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to keep her here, in his arms, for the rest of eternity. He watched as she hesitated at the door, then turned back. She reached up, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

He raised a hand to where her lips has been, his eyes on hers.

"I love you, Georgia," he told her. A single tear dropped to her cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I love you too," she replied, before she walked out of the apartment. Rube didn't know how long he stood there, before he closed the door and climbed tiredly into bed. The envelope that would be arriving soon would have to wait until the morning.

 **xxxx**

 _Rube wrote the post it and stored it in his pocket while George wasn't looking. She was nestled in one of the armchairs with a book, waiting for him to finish the list. He watched her for a minute, couldn't stop the small smile tugging on his lips._

 _Then he thought about the name on the post it and the smile left his face. He didn't know what to do for the best. Should he tell her, let her be there, let her take her own mother's soul? He did it for his daughter after all._

 _Would she be able to let it happen? She'd come a long way in the last few years, and she knew the consequences. It was her mother though, and family made people crazy. Would she hate him for making her stand there and watch her mother die, or would she hate him for not telling her until afterwards?_

 _She looked up at him then, a small smile on her face. "Are you done?" She asked._

 _He closed the book and nodded, before standing and moving to stand in front of her arm chair. He held his hand out to her and she took it, standing up and snuggling into his chest._

 _"Are you ready for bed?" He asked quietly._

 _She nodded, and he kissed her head. She climbed into her side of the bed while he double checked the door was locked and turned the lights off. She turned the lamp on while he got undressed and he joined her._

 _She clicked the lamp off and slid across the bed into his awaiting arms. If he'd know it was the last time she'd do that, he might have clung to her a bit tighter, or made love to her longer. He would have told her he loved her more than he did. He'd have done something, anything, to change the fact that it was the last time._

 **xxxx**

Rube woke up with a gasp, unsurprised to find his face wet with tears. He hadn't had that dream in a while. He had no doubt that the evening conversation with George had brought it on. After he'd received on his list, he'd not told her about it. He'd done the reap himself and told her that night in his apartment.

She'd been understandably devastated, but she'd also been angry with him. She'd walked out on him that night and he'd not known what to do. When she appeared at the diner the morning after with Roxy, he'd felt nothing but relief, but she hadn't spoken to him.

She hadn't even looked at him. Roxy had advised him to give her time. When a week, then another went by and she'd still not so much as looked at him unless absolutely necessary, he'd requested a transfer for her.

That she'd taken it without argument told him all he needed to know. It was Roxy, in the end, that made him see what a fool he'd been. A few weeks after George had moved to Chicago, Roxy had remained behind and asked him what the fuck he thought he was playing at. She told him how upset George had been when he'd given her the notice for the transfer. George thought he'd decided she was more trouble than she was worth, that he'd decided to cut his losses with her.

Of course, by that time, George was gone and Meghan had arrived in her place, and there was nothing Rube could do to change things. Now he was facing losing George all over again. He didn't know if he would survive it a second time around.

 **xxxx**

Rube arrived at Der Waffle Haus to find George and Meghan already there, both nursing coffees. When he approached the table, it was to find them discussing the team in Chicago that George was on, that Meghan had left.

George slid from the booth to let him have his normal seat, and she sat down next to him when he'd moved in.

"I miss them," Meghan replied to whatever George had just said. "I worked with them for a long time before I came here."

"They miss you," George assured her. "Don't get me wrong, they've always been really nice to me, but I can tell that sometimes, they wish I was you."

"Maybe when the upsurge settles itself, I'll get a few days to come and visit," Meghan replied.

George nodded with a smile, and took a sip of her coffee. Then she turned to Rube.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning, Peanut," he replied, and she smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" She asked, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Well enough," he evaded, and she snorted.

"Sounds like you had as good a night as I did," she muttered, and glanced at the coffee.

"Do I even want to know how many of those you've had this morning?" He asked.

She shook her head, drained her cup, and said, "Probably not."

Kiffany came over with a fresh pot and a cup for Rube. She filled his up, refilled George's and offered the pot to Meghan who shook her head.

"I've got to get to work," she said, glancing at Rube. Kiffany left to see to another customer, while Rube opened up his book, handing Meghan a post it.

"Have a good day," he told her. George just smiled at her. Meghan waved as she left.

"You got me some post its there," George asked turning to look at him again.

"Just two today," he said quietly. "Looks like you were right about the upsurge settling down."

She nodded. "Looks like. So, did you sleep at all?"

"A little," he admitted. "Not as much as I would have liked."

She sighed. "Would it be easier if I left early?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No. It's going to hurt regardless, so I might as well have the enjoyment of your company while I can."

She smiled sadly and leant against him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her and leant back in the seat. "You've got nothing to apologise for, sweetheart."

Roxy, Mason and Alex arrived together fifteen minutes later to find George asleep on Rube's chest. Rube slid the book towards them, gesturing for them to take the post its.

George opened her eyes to look at them. "You can sit down, you know, I don't bite."

"We thought you were asleep," Roxy said, smiling at her as she sat down beside her. Alex and Mason sat down across from them. George sat up, but Rube kept his arm around her.

They chatted about inconsequential things for a while, before Alex took a post it and left for her first day at her new job. She'd smiled at George before she left.

"I, uh, got my notice through this morning," George told the others quietly. "I have to leave in a week."

Roxy sighed unhappily and Mason groaned. "Not fair, Georgie, we only just got you back."

Rube could only agree with the sentiment.

"It is what it is," George replied sadly. "Still, we have a week, so let's not waste it, huh?"

Rube squeezed her to his side. She sighed again and picked up two of the post its from his book. "I gotta go. I... Have something to do today. I'll see you all in the morning?"

"You won't be here this evening?" Rube asked, frowning lightly.

"Probably not," she murmured apologetically. "I'll see you in the morning." She rested her hand against his cheek for a minute before she slid out of the booth. Roxy retook her seat and sighed.

"That's fucking shit," she commented, before taking her own post it.

 **xxxx**

Rube sat in the booth waiting for George. True to her word, he hadn't seen her following breakfast the previous day, but she would be here this morning he knew. The evening before had been quiet, only Mason and Alex had turned up.

George arrived with Meghan and Roxy, sliding into the booth beside him.

"Alright?" She asked him cheerfully. He smiled at her.

"I'm good," he replied. "You're cheerful this morning."

"It's a beautiful day," she replied, grinning at him. When Roxy and Meghan laughed, Rube couldn't stop the suspicion from forming that he was missing something. Instead of asking, he opened his book up as Mason and Alex slid in beside Meghan.

"We've got a group reap tonight, my good people. Eleven souls will be departing a black tie event, so I expect you all in your finery," he told them.

Mason groaned, and Roxy looked unconcerned, but George and Meghan both grinned.

"Shopping trip," George said with a smile.

"I'm game for that," Meghan said with a smile. "I don't have work today."

Roxy nodded. "I'll come."

George glanced at Alex. "You'll be needing a dress," she said quietly. "Do you have work today?"

Alex nodded. "Just until noon, in fact, I have to go."

George smiled. "I'll pick you up at noon then."

Alex shuffled in her seat. "I ah, I don't..."

"My treat," George replied, without making it a big deal. "Get to work."

Alex laughed and left the table.

"That was nice of you," Rube murmured in George's ear.

She smiled at him. "I'm a nice person," she replied.

"Hmm, I know," he whispered, and she blushed.

"You gonna get all tuxed up, boss-man?" She asked, and he nodded. Mason groaned again.

"I bloody hate monkey suits," he whined. George laughed.

"What time and where?" She asked, turning to Rube.

Rube glanced at the tickets to the event. "Eight pm, so we'll meet here at seven-thirty."

"What time are the reaps?" Roxy asked. "Ten thirty-four."

George grinned. "The shops await us, ladies," she said, sliding out of the booth after Roxy. Meghan stood up as well. "See you two gentlemen later."

Roxy snorted. "Gentlemen, my ass," she scoffed. Rube pretended to be wounded by her words, and they all laughed.

Rube watched them leave and climb into George's car. Her eyes caught his as she looked up and she winked at him.

Yeah, he was definitely missing something.

 **xxxx**

Rube was feeling impatient. He'd arrived at Der Waffle Haus at seven o clock with Mason, and it was now twenty past and there was no sign of the ladies. Mason was still grumbling about the suit he was wearing.

Roxy entered first, and Rube grinned. She didn't often get dressed up, but when she did, she did it properly. She was wearing a floor length cocktail dress in a dark shade of blue, and she wore a black shawl around her shoulders. Rube suspected she was wearing rather high heeled shoes given the inches she seemed to have gained in height since he'd seen her just that morning.

Meghan wore ruby, and she wore it well. Her hair had been pulled up into an elegant chignon, and the delicately applicated makeup seemed to brighten her face up beautifully. Alex was a surprise to Rube, who had expected her to wear black, much as she did every other day of the week. Instead, she looked sweet in a very pale shade of pink. Her dress was shorter than the others, hitting at just above her knee, but Rube figured the style suited her as a younger lady.

"You all look beautiful," he told them, and he meant it.

When George didn't follow, Rube frowned.

"Where is she?" He asked Roxy, who smiled.

"Waiting in the car for us. She struggled getting in earlier, and didn't want to have to get out until absolutely necessary."

"I thought we'd call cabs," Rube replied. "We won't all fit in George's car."

Roxy just shrugged and motioned for him to go outside. "You'll see," she said.

Rube led the five of them out to find a limousine outside Der Waffle Haus. He laughed despite himself as he opened the door to find George sitting inside.

"You decided you wanted to arrive in style, huh, Peanut?" He asked as he climbed in. She was wearing a long black coat to cover the dress she was wearing, but at the bottom, he could see a flare of silky material in an emerald green shade.

She was wearing his favourite colour.

"Don't you look handsome," she said, offering her cheek for him to kiss.

Her hair had been curled and pinned up elegantly, leaving a few loose curls to frame her face.

"Thanks," he said smiling. "You look stunning."

She smiled coyly. "How do you know, you can't see anything yet?"

"You always look beautiful to me," he told her, just as Roxy climbed into the limo.

"Ooh, smooth answer, Boss," she said, smiling at him. The others followed, and they were soon on their way.

When they arrived, the driver held the door open for them. George allowed the others out before her, and then slid over until she could turn and slide down. Rube held a hand out to her to help her out and she took it with a smile.

Placing her hand on his arm, the two of them led the way into the building, where there was someone waiting to take coats. George took a deep breath before she slid the coat from her arms and handed it over.

Rube's breath caught in his throat. Her dress was full length, strapless, and looked like it had been painted onto her body it fit her so smugly. He'd been correct that the bottom flared. She told him later that it was a mermaid fit.

Around her neck, she wore the necklace he'd bought for her birthday. He'd given it to her the same night he'd first kissed her.

"Wow," he whispered.

She smiled at him and seemed to breath a sigh of relief. They walked into the main room together to find people already dancing.

"Can you dance?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded. "I learnt as a child."

"Then will you dance with me?"

She smiled. "It'd be an honour."

Rube turned back to find the others smiling at the two of them. "Blend in," he advised, surreptitiously passing out post its. He watched as George checked the names on her own, before she stored them in the little bag hanging from her wrist.

He took her arm and led her to the dance floor. They waited a few moments, before falling into the pattern of the dancers.

The evening passed in a blur of magic that Rube had never felt before. Dancing with George had quickly moved to the top of his list of things he liked. They parted for a small time to find their souls. George helped Alex find hers, while Rube checked with the others that they'd managed in time.

Cause of death turned out to be the son of the woman who was holding the event showing up with a gun. He'd shot ten people before he turned the gun on himself. George watched sadly as it happened, before she took the souls of her reaps away from the ballroom.

The others followed her, and when the last of the lights disappeared, the six of them got back into the waiting Limo and decided that the mood called for Coffee from Kiffany.

Rube once more helped George from the limo, and she sat beside him in Der Waffle Haus. Kiffany complimented them all on their outfits as George ordered coffee and blueberry muffins all round.

Meghan was smiling at George, her eyes twinkling. Rube looked between the two of them a few times, before he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to put the poor man out of his misery?" Meghan said eventually.

George smirked. "I could do that, or I could make him wait a while longer."

"What's going on, Georgie?" Mason asked, frowning.

"I leave on Monday," George said quietly, but still with that strange smile on her face.

Rube felt himself start to panic. She wasn't supposed to be leaving until Thursday. "Why?" He croaked, and she seemed to cave.

"I need to pack my shit up so Meghan can have my apartment," she replied.

Rube was sorry to say that Mason got what she meant before he did. It was the whoop of joy that Mason let out that told Rube he wasn't hearing something that wasn't there.

"You're coming home?" He asked and she smiled, letting him pull her close.

"I'm coming home," she confirmed.

In that moment, he didn't care that they were sitting in a booth in Der Waffle Haus. He didn't care that his team was sitting around him, all smiling at the display.

He claimed her lips with her own and pulled her into a searing kiss. When they parted, there was just enough space between their lips for her to whisper, "I love you."


End file.
